


Silent

by DarkJediQueen



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drama, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-30
Updated: 2004-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 20:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack finds out about Daniel’s little secret. And he blows a gasket. And Daniel has fun making him madder. But how will things end? Is the friendship gone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent

Silent. That's what I have been for eight years. Silent. Now I have a pissier than hell Jack on my hands. He finally read through my personnel file and found that nice little line on the last page.

"Has had sexual relations with men." Hammond told me that was in there soon after I came back from Abydos. I told him I understood. It may come in handy on a mission. It has never come up. Sure we have found or share of cultures that don't care. But my 'expertise' has never been needed.

I've known since I meet him that he wasn't the normal military man but still he could be homophobic. It never came up so I never spilled. And now he's mad at me. I have half a mind to walk out of his office. By now the whole base has to know my sexuality. On second thought not a half a mind. A full mind.

"Daniel, where the hell do you think you are going?" Jack said as I stood and walked to his door.

"Home. It's eight o'clock at night and I am tired. We will finish this once you've calmed down." And I leave his office. Sam's looking at me like she doesn't know me. Well I never have walked out on anybody before. At least not here on base.

"Daniel Jackson, get your ass back here! We are not done!" Jack screams. I don't turn or even give him reason to think I heard him. "Airmen stop him!"

"Yes, Sir." I hear two airmen say. Guess Jack's forgot that I have been training with Teal'c lately, again. Ten seconds later I am waving at Jack as the elevator doors close and the two men are on the floor. I see Sam doing a wonderful impression of a fish. Since I had been called to Jack's office as I was leaving I am already in my civvies. So I just went to the surface. I am hoping that Jack has recovered enough to call and tell them not to let me out.

Five minutes later I am breathing the mountain air as a guard is yelling at me to come back. Boy he's gonna get it. Well so am I. I did just walk out on my commanding officer. But hey its not like I haven't done it to Jack before. It was just when he was a colonel, not a general.

I am so not going home. No way. Cell is already turned off. Beeper hasn't gone off yet. But hell it could. And I will set it to vibrate. That way it will give me a nice massage. I wonder how many messages will be on my answering machine at home. Or will he just show up? I had to change my locks last week and well he doesn't have the new key. But that won't stop him. He'll just pick the lock. I bet he's regretting giving me two days off. Maybe I'll drive into Denver and spend the two days. No that would just piss him off even more. I'll go into work at normal time tomorrow so he can yell at me. Maybe he will have calmed down my then.

O'Malley's. I have since been let back in from there since the armband incident. So has Sam, but not Jack. Seems he's started a few fights in there over the years. But I still get watched when I go in.

I am just finishing dinner when Sam walks in. She doesn't look around which means she's not looking for me. She goes to the bar and sits down. Pete comes in a few minutes later. Now he does spot me. He waves and makes his way towards me.

"Hi, Daniel." Pete says.

"Hey, Pete. Sam's at the bar." I say as Pete sits. Sam looks around and sees Pete and me. I wave and she comes over. As she sits the waiter is clearing the rest of the table.

"Hi, Daniel." She says with a smile on her face. "So explain to me why you walked out of the General's office this evening?"

"I leaving you two can have my table. And Sam he finally read my personnel file. And found that little line." I say. Pete looks intrigued.

"I see." Sam says. I take pity on Pete.

"My file has the little line of 'Has had sexual relations with men' in the end." I say. Pete doesn't look disgusted or mad.

"He didn't know? After nine years?" Pete asks.

"I don't announce it to the world. I do work for the military. It just never came up. And when Jack called me to his office and ranted about him never knowing I sorta walked out on him. I don't think he's too happy. Well, I am going to go. You two have a nice date." I say as I stand up. Sam and Pete both said their goodbyes and good nights. I make my way to my car. I pick up my cell phone and check the messages. None. I decide to try and go home. All else fails I call the cops for him breaking and entering.

So I arrive at home and none is here. There is a message on my answering machine but I haven't heard it yet. Probably some telemarketer. I get myself ready for an evening in before I play the message.

"Daniel, it's Jack. I'm sorry I blew up at you. We need to talk and I think it would be better if it happened off base. So just come over when you get this." Well that's different. He's calm and wants to talk. Not scream. Should I go? Well I gotta go change again. This time I change into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I take my time getting to Jack's. A few times I almost turn around. I look at the clock of my car again. It's near ten. I don't see the living room lights on so Jack must be in the den. I let myself in using the key he gave me.

I make my way to the den. I hear a hockey game down there.

"Get drinks." Jack calls from the den. I sidetrack to the kitchen to get Jack a beer and me a bottle of water. I really don't need to get drunk. Then some things would be said that couldn't be taken back. And there would go the rapport Jack and I have. I hand him his beer and he sees the water. "No beer for Danny."

"No. One of us needs to keep a clear head. And if I need to make a clean get away I don't have to wait for a taxi." I say as I sit down on the couch on the opposite end from him.

"Just don't interrupt me. Let me speak and don't interrupt me." Jack waited for me to nod then he continued. I wonder if this is him telling me that I need to leave the project. No I don't think so. Not over this. It was in my file. I wasn't hiding it. "It just surprised me. I've known my share of gay men. You never acted in anyway gay. I'd say you're as good at hiding it as I am."

As he is...wait that means. No, no way. Jack's gay? I open my mouth to say something and he covers it with his hand as he moves closer. "You promised." I nod again showing him I won't try and speak again.

"I knew when I was fifteen and I got hornier in the shower with my hockey buds then when we were looking through the peep hole into the girls locker room. I wanted the Air Force though. So I squashed it. I was your normal gay man trying to hide. I married Sarah so I would look normal. But I was never unfaithful. In my own way I did love her. Then you came along. First I put it up to lust. Then I noticed that each time we thought we lost you, I hurt more. Then after this last time...But I was never going to tell you. I didn't want our friendship hurt over me wanting sex and a relationship. I don't want this to come across as a push. I just wanted you to know why I reacted so strongly. It was a surprise. That maybe one day I could have a chance." He's stopped and is looking at me expectantly. I don't know what to say. I'm at a loss for words. So I grab his beer and down half of it. Not exactly Dutch courage. But it's all that's around at this moment. He looks down at the bottle of beer in my hands.

"So nearly four years wasted." I say. I hope he gets it. I really do. He looks up at me. A shine in his eyes. Yeah, he got the message loud and clear. No more of the need to be silent.


End file.
